


Celebration

by superpixie42



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpixie42/pseuds/superpixie42
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho had known Kagome Higurashi for a little over three years now and in that time her people pleasing had gotten her in a fair number of annoying predicaments but this…this definitely took the cake. A modern AU/ fake dating / completely self indulgent birthday smut fic.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 41
Kudos: 122





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smmahamazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smmahamazing/gifts).



Inuyasha blinked slowly, trying to force his brain to process what he'd just been told by the borderline frantic young woman pacing around his living room. He'd known Kagome Higurashi for a little over three years now and in that time her people pleasing had gotten her in a fair number of annoying predicaments but this...this definitely took the cake.

"Okay," he started, pleased that she stopped pacing, "let me see if I have this straight. You told your grandfather that we're dating, even though we're not, and now I have to give up my spring break to spend it with your family because you don't want to tell him the truth?"

He watched her, her arms across her chest and a scowl on her lips. She sighed and flopped down next to him on the couch, the ancient piece of furniture groaning at the abrupt added weight.

"It's not just that Inuyasha. He was going into surgery and I couldn't make it out there beforehand and he said he needed to know I was going to be okay when he was gone. Then when he made it out okay he told my mom and my brother and like six aunts and uncles and his business partner… hell he probably told half the nursing staff. Now it's his big 90th birthday party and he wants to meet you."

"This is stupid, Kags. Just tell them we broke up, no harm no foul."

"I can't do that."

"I know you hate feeling like you let someone down but-"

"There's already a plane ticket in your name. And a hotel room for us at Disneyland."

He groaned, the sound a hair's breadth away from the growl. He ran his clawed fingers through his hair, pulling the long white strands into a ponytail at the crown of his head. A clear sign to anyone who knew him that he was annoyed and trying to buy time. He was prone to angry outbursts, and taking a second could keep him from saying the long list of expletives he wanted to use right now. This was awkward enough without throwing money into the mix.

Hair secured and breathing calmed, he finally looked at her and asked, "Does he do that for all your boyfriends?"

"Itwasanengagementpresent."

Oh, the ponytail was not going to be enough.

"One more time?"

Instead of answering him Kagome stood up and went to the stove. The kettle she'd turned on when she barged into his apartment was about to whistle. If he'd been in a better mood he would have appreciated her taking it off the heat before that terrible sound set his ears ringing, but at the moment he didn't really give a flying fuck. Not only did she say they were dating, but that they were engaged.

"Why! Why would you say that?"

"I didn't mean to!"

"How does one accidentally say they are engaged?"

She slammed the mugs she'd chosen on the kitchen counter, again avoiding the question as she poured the water even though she knew Inuyasha didn't drink tea. He only kept it around to be polite for when he had guests- he was coffee or nothing. But this situation seemed to call for tea. She needed the time it took to make versus the instant K-Cup system. She needed to figure out what to tell him.

Should she tell him the truth: that she talked about him all the time, that his picture was her phone wallpaper, and that when her grandfather assumed they were engaged because he already thought they were dating months before and she liked the sound of it so much she couldn't bring herself to say no? That she let the lie live on for months and now it was too late to take it back without it looking like they ditched months of wedding planning and she hated the idea of taking the spotlight away from that might very honestly be his last ever birthday? That she selfishly didn't want all the people who were coming from all over the US and Japan for the party to think of her as sad and alone? That her grandfather was hosting his birthday party in a Disneyland hotel because it was her favorite place to go for her birthdays when she was little and that he knew Inuyasha had never been and so it was the sweetest engagement present ever?

When it came right down to it there was no way in the seven hells she was going to break her grandfather's heart if she could avoid it, not to mention her own. Just because she knew Inuyasha would never see her that way didn't mean she wasn't going to jump at the chance to pretend that someday she would be Mrs. Takahashi, planning for a life filled with babies with puppy ears.

She could tell him all of that.

But she wouldn't.

Instead she tried a redirect. She carefully walked the two hot mugs back to the couch and placed them on the small coffee table, actively ignoring the pointed stare Inuyasha gave her as he saw through the flimsy attempt to avoid answering. Deciding she could tell him some of the truth, he would find out soon enough anyway, she took her phone out of her jeans pocket and placed in faceup between the mugs before taking her seat. She leaned forward and tapped the screen to wake it up: Inuyasha's face popped up to greet her. She loved that picture, a rare genuine smile caught while he was shoving his face full of noodles during one of their million or so group lunches.

He leaned forward and looked at the picture without picking up her phone. He remembered that day, surprisingly. They'd just finished their sophomore year finals and their little group had gone out for ramen. He'd been awake for two days straight and made obscene noises while slurping up the noodles. He hated having his picture taken, even more so in an oversized hoodie in their school's horribly unattractive official maroon. If she thought that was supposed to explain everything she had another thing coming. He leaned back on the couch and glared at her.

She rolled her eyes, clearly he wasn't going to let this go.

"You're my friend, and so I talk about you a lot. That plus this picture gave him the wrong idea and I didn't want to correct him when he shouldn't have been wasting energy worrying about me. Now if I tell him we're broken up it'll upset him!"

His face made it very clear he was unmoved by her explanation. Why did she have to drag his name into this? It's not like she didn't have a dozen male friends who all would have jumped at the excuse to spend a week pawing all over her, pretending they were two kids in love. Plus she dated all the time. If none of those guys were worth this kind of effort then why did she keep going out with them?

He pointed at the phone with a clawed finger. "You can see Miroku in this photo, why didn't you say you were dating him?"

She wrinkled her nose, "I don't want people to think I'm dating the pervert."

"But you want them thinking you're dating me?"

Kagome felt her whole face suddenly blush horribly her entire inner monologue becoming one word: abort abort abort. She grabbed her teacup, actively not looking at him and she tried to come at the issue from another angle.

"You're looking at this the wrong way," she said, taking a sip of her still-too-hot tea. "It's an all expenses paid trip to Disneyland! And all you have to do is pretend to like me a little bit. Is that really so terrible?"

Inuyasha tried not to roll his eyes. Yes, this was clearly a terrible idea. Kagome was brilliant and ambitious- she was majoring in Japanese and minoring in linguistics for goodness sake. She took no shit from no one in three languages! And what was he? A jackass who grew up in the foster system and was barely passing his course work -- and honestly that was mostly thanks to her tutoring anyway. Between working nearly full time and soccer practice to keep his athletic scholarship his GPA always left a little to be desired. Did she really think people were gonna buy the idea that someone like her was in love with someone like him just because of a cute picture on her phone? A picture that conveniently hid what he was sure was the largest nail in the coffin: his hanyou ears. He clearly took too long to reply - her expression morphing from playfully embarrassed to damn near heartbroken.

"Oh," she placed her cup back down on the table and took a slow breath. She knew he would take some convincing, but she hadn't expected him to be so admittedly opposed to the idea of being seen with her. He was gorgeous: tall and athletic while she was five foot nothing as couldn't be trusted to take the stairs unsupervised. He was brilliant, majoring in nursing while also managing a job and his soccer team. He was loyal and funny and determined to make something of himself. Meanwhile she majored in a language she already spoke thanks to her family and planned on translating other people's books for the rest of her life while he was going to be saving lives. Of course he didn't want people to think he was willing to settle for a marriage to someone like her.

"Well then…" She stood quickly, her leg smashing into the table and jostling their cups. "I'm gonna go then, sorry to bother you."

She crossed the small apartment in five steps, grabbed her purse from the doorknob and was gone before Inuyasha even stood from the couch. She'd forgotten her shoes.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck.

He hadn't meant for her to take it so harshly. He really was a jackass. He jumped up from the couch and immediately started out the door. As soon as he got through the door, though, he had an idea. Slamming the door he quickly made his way to his bedroom, digging through his closet for the small keepsake box he hid on the floor in the back. Exclaiming his victory, he pulled the box onto his lap and opened the lid carefully. Inside were a series of letters, written to him by his mother during her lingering illness in the hospital. There was also the only known photo of his whole family together: newborn Inuyaha swaddled up in his mother's arms, both of them engulfed in his father's embrace.

Carefully digging through the momentos he finally found what he was looking for. He placed the item in his pocket and replaced the keepsake box in the closet. He went back to the living room and picked up Kagome's shoes, rushing out the door before she could do any more damage to her bare feet.

Kagome had only made it a few blocks before she heard him catching up to her. Damn him and his hanyou speed, hadn't he made her feel like enough of an idiot for one day? Couldn't let her have her remaining pride and walk all the way home in peace?

"What do you want, Inuyasha? You made your answer very clear."

He stopped running and stood directly in front of her, but she kept her eyes fixed firmly on the grass next to the sidewalk. Instead of answering, he held a small platinum ring in front of her face. It hosted a beautiful, solitary gem in a long Marquis cut. The jewel was so rich in color it seemed to swirl with pinks and purples- it was memorizing.

"What is that?" she asked, her anger slightly disepating in her distracted state .

"An engagement ring, moron."

She finally looked at him, her brain unable to process the fact that the Inuyasha standing in front of her, single as far as she knew since freshman year, owned an engagement ring- and a beautiful one at that.

"One, why do you have it and two, why are you giving it to me?" She broke eye contact and crossed her arms in front of her chest, shifting her weight to rest primarily on her left foot and away from the small rock pressing into her right heel.

"Look, " he let out a sharp breath through his nose, "while I still think you should just come clean about all of this, I get it. You don't want to upset anyone and I can appreciate that. And I do like you" he stumbled, immediately hating his choice of words. "I mean, you're my friend and I know you're a terrible liar… usually … and well at least now you can honestly tell the story of how you got the ring. It was my mother's and I surprised you after a fight. Because I care about your happiness." He was immeasurably happy she was again staring intently at the ring and couldn't see the blush crawling across his cheeks. His embarrassed blush vanished quickly as Kagome shrieked.

"I can't wear your mother's ring Inuyasha! That's too much!"

Inuyasha refused to overthink the gesture. He was apologizing to his friend and being pragmatic regarding their elaborate rouse, that's all. He would not think about all the times he dreamed of giving Kagome this ring. Instead, he roughly took Kagome's left hand, shoving it onto her finger with all the grace of a drunk linebacker.

"It's only for a week, and I don't want people thinking I cheaped out on you if we go get some glass thing. Just don't lose it, alright?"

Kagome nodded dumbly, her eyes fixed on the ring that sat glittering on her hand. It fit as if it was made for her, and if she thought about that little fun fact too long she knew she was going to start crying. Instead she started walking. Before she took three steps Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

"Forget something?" he drawled, holding up her sneakers.

Oh, she was doomed.


	2. The Party or A Series of Eye-Opening Events

Kagome spent the first half of their flight into LAX filling Inuyasha in on what to expect at the party. She warned him about her crazy aunt who told too many personal stories, about her cousin who would speak Japanese in front of them assuming she wouldn't understand, and about her grandfather's various business connections who would be at the celebration and act like family even with no blood relation. Eventually, Inuyasha had had enough and interrupted her with a loud groan.

"You're one of those people who are gonna fork over a car worth of cash and invite 300 people to your wedding aren't you?"

"Our wedding," she corrected in a dry tone. "And there's nothing wrong with having lots of family around for a celebration like that. Plus some of Grandpa's business associates see me more often than family anyway between events and holiday parties, it would feel wrong not to invite them after all this time."

He frowned, actively not listening anymore as she continued detailing the personality quirks of the entire western seaboard. He started to wonder what Kagome's dream wedding was - where she was going to house these throngs of people. His half of the aisle would look comically underfilled: his brother (maybe) with his wife and kid. Maybe a few guys from the team and from work? His only real friend friend besides Kagome was Sango and he was sure she would be standing up in a horrible green satin bridesmaid dress behind Kagome anyway.

Kagome continued outlining the people who were most likely to be at the party even though she knew Inuyasha had stopped listening. She was stalling, again. Originally she wasn't going to mention that her ex probably would be at the party. But she'd gotten a text from her mother that morning saying yes, her previous paramour was going to be present. Inuyasha was really being a nice guy about all of this and he deserved a heads-up. She just really really really didn't want to start a fight with him over his famously protective, edging on dickish, behavior.

"There's one more person I really should point out," she said while poking his shoulder to make sure he was listening.

"More important than the finance guy from '83?"

"That was a big year for grandpa! But...yes more important than Frank."

She bit her lip, and pressed on in a mumble, "My ex from high school is going to be there. Well, kind of. We never really dated but he's a guy I went on like four "first dates" with over the last decade."

Well, that certainly had his attention.

"Why would your grandfather invite your ex to his birthday party?" This was beyond ridiculous now. Who was next, the neighbors' dog groomer's cousin twice removed?

"Well, he was a neighbor for years and grandfather still talks to the family. Grandfather's been trying to get us together since we were about 14 so his family is always invited to stuff. It would be rude to stop after ten years even though I'm off the market."

Inuyasha's brain struggled to understand. Ten years? An entire decade? What was so magical about this guy that her family would spend that much time trying to get them together if Kagome clearly wasn't interested? If they already had someone lined up for her, how were they going to react to him upsetting all of their plans - even if it was all pretend?

Finally, he had to ask. "You spent ten years not dating this guy? Can't he take a hint? Or better yet, can't you ever say no?"

She frowned, her eyebrows drawing together in a crease. Inuyasha just didn't understand. There were so many expectations set for her all the time. Unless she was actively dating someone else, she felt like she had to give Hojo a try: the steady well connected guy her family expected her to marry. Her grandfather wasn't so old fashioned that he'd arrange the marriage for her, but he was traditional enough to make his preferences very clear. Hojo was a good provider, the fact he was more boring than watching paint dry was far from the point. Plus, how else was she supposed to get Inuyasha out of her head if she never tried finding someone else? Going to a bad movie was better than wallowing at home, right?

"I don't like turning people down and hurting their feelings. So I go on one date and then call it done. Nobody ever died from one bad date."

Inuyasha's eye twitched as he dropped his face into his hands.

"There is literally a whole genre of television show devoted to how wrong you are about that."

They didn't talk the remainder of the flight.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inuyasha immediately hated California. It was hot, it was loud, and it took forever to get to their hotel from the airport. To add insult to injury when they checked into their room there was another surprise waiting for them.

There was only one bed. Because of fucking course there was, they were engaged and engaged people sleep together. He immediately reprimanded himself for his poor wording. Looking in the bedside drawer he half expected to find a pack of souvenir Mickey Mouse condoms with some tacky tagline. It would have to be horribly tacky wouldn't it? Something like "Official Uniform of the Happiest Place on Earth", or "For A Very Happily Ever After", or maybe "Welcome to the Real Magic Kingdom". He'd even be pleased with something entirely repurposed but on the nose like "To Infinity and Beyond". There weren't any, but he decided to table that idea for later, it might be a moneymaker.

He moved over to the little not-a-closet and unpacked the one suit he owned, willing the creases to ease before the party tomorrow. He really should learn how to iron. And maybe own a more impressive set of dress clothes- should he have bought a silk tie? Knowing that almost everyone tomorrow would be working in or looking for a career in business he was suddenly convinced he would look like a silver haired deviant even in his black jacket and slacks. But he planned on a career in scrubs, was it really worth spending money he didn't have for one night? Besides, Kagome kept telling him not to focus too much on the party, that it was one night then a week of actual vacation. It didn't matter though. If he wasn't sulking about being a giant walking disappointment, his mind would start to wander. Like now, he was considering if after Kagome's family had him tar-and-feathered (because what else were they supposed to do when he foiled their decade long attempt to set her up with the perfect literal boy-next-door) if he'd rather go for classic and haunt New Orleans Square or try to shake things up and spook people in Star Wars Land as a dead jedi.

He had just about convinced himself that Star Wars Land was the way to go when Kagome emerged from the bathroom already dressed for bed. He's been friends with Kagome for years, seen her in her swimsuit, her jammies, her date night dresses. Yet when she walked out of the bathroom in only the world's shortest black shorts and a clingy yellow tank top he felt his brain come to a complete halt. He looked away from her and back to the bed they would be sharing for a week. A week of laying next to miles and miles of exposed skin and soft, touchable hair. A week of morning wood and very nice dreams and knowing if she saw any of it she would probably purify him into the next life. He chose just the wrong moment to look up again, Kagome now bending at the waist to grab something from her suitcase on the floor.

The ass of her shorts said SIT BOY.

It was going to be the longest week of Inuyasha's life.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inuyasha awoke the next morning with a weight on his chest. For the first time in a week it wasn't a metaphorical weight, but the weight of Kagome's left arm thrown across his body. He wasn't sure when during the night she'd managed to migrate across the king sized bed and onto his person, but at this exact moment he really didn't give a fuck. She was warm and snoring, which he was absolutely going to tease her about later, and for just a moment it didn't feel like they were pretending. He took a slow, deep breath letting her natural scent seep its way into his brain. It didn't take long before Kagome began to stir, twisting away from him and lazily stretching her arms above her head. After completing her elaborate stretching and twitching routine, she finally pushed off the blanket and sat up, immediately noticing the breeze across her right nipple. Her entire right breast actually. Her entire right breast that had flopped out of her tank top and was currently on full display.

Now, if she had been more awake she might have tried to be smooth about it and just pop it back into her shirt. Or maybe slide back under the blanket and pretend she hadn't noticed. But no, no, her sleepy brain that had just woken from a wonderful dream where her and Inuyasha's wedding had taken front and center decided the best thing to do was scream, clutch the blanket to her chest, and fall off the bed. Removing her face from the plush carpeted floor, she looked over to see Inuyasha blushing all the way up to the tip of his ears.

It was going to be a very long day.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome had been right that he shouldn't focus too much on the party. However, Inuyasha didn't think that was so much because the party wasn't a big deal, but more that he should have been much more worried about the "small family" lunch that came first. After hearing the guest list for the shindig, he figured "small family" would still mean fourty people. No, it meant four: grandfather, baby brother Souta, Mama, and Kagome. End of guest list.

The second surprise of the afternoon came as soon as they sat down and it became very clear that her family was unhappy -- with Kagome. Inuyasha was welcomed to the table with a handshake, a bow, and a deeply uncomfortable attack on his ears by Mama. Kagome, however, was welcomed by a barrage of questions ranging from the simple "why don't you call more" to the more intense "you aren't dropping out are you?". Kagome, though, had been expecting this and was prepared to answer any question in stride, with no input from Inuyasha whatsoever. She'd decided on a system of actively shortening all her answers to keep them as honest as possible but not so honest as to break her own heart.

Her mother started the formal questioning as soon as the first round of beverages were poured, "Remind me how you met, dear."

"Second year, I tutored him for his Japanese language credit." And I instantly fell in love with his stupid smile and his determination to master a language he was absolutely terrible at.

"When was your first date?" asked her brother.

"That October, we went to the pumpkin patch with another couple." He'd just broken up with someone and was a dick the whole time. Yay first date. It's not like his declaration of not dating for the remainder of his college experience and focusing entirely on classes made me want to drown in my mulled wine or anything.

"But engaged? Engaged before we even got to meet him?" said her grandfather, after offering an entire plate of chicken to the young man in question, completely unphased by his inhuman appetite.

"Well, I knew I wanted to marry him at that first tutoring session, so it just made sense." Do not make eye contact with the smug dog-demon do not make eye contact with the smug dog-demon. "He surprised me with the ring," because he's brilliant and thoughtful like that she added in her head "and there was no way I could even think of saying no even if it wasn't exactly traditional."

"So, you aren't living together yet?" her grandfather asked as they finished their dessert.

"No, sir," Inuyasha answered before Kagome could. He'd spent most of the lunch sitting quietly and enjoying Kagome being raked over the coals for her secrecy. But now he'd had his fun and knew he should step in and save Kagome from what was obviously a sticking point for her grandfather. "Not yet, anyway. Kagome wanted to wait and I'm in no rush. We still need to finish school before we do any actual wedding planning anyway so a long engagement is exactly what we want."

Kagome suddenly wished she'd let Inuyasha field more questions. In one surprisingly sweet reply he'd both soothed her grandfather's concerns regarding impropriety and shut down any future wedding plan conversations. He might not be her real fiance, but damn if she didn't want to kiss him at that moment. The realization hit her like a freight train, and she felt herself blush horribly, deeply grateful the meal was over.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Though Kagome called it a party, the tone was more like the cocktail hour at a corporate conference. There were munchies on trays, an open bar, and smart business clothes as far as the eye could see. Kagome had chosen a conservative navy dress that she definitely owned before Inuyasha presented her with the glorious pink ring that just happened to look absolutely breathtaking against the dark fabric.

Kagome stopped counting after the fifth person complimented her on the gorgeous jewelry - but everytime it happened she swore Inuyasha's head got one hatsize bigger. He couldn't help it really- both his human and his demon sides were beyond pleased to hear people openly accepting his claim on Kagome but his human side was especially pleased at the attention the ring was getting. Having grown-up in foster homes and working nearly full time from age sixteen, it was a new experience to have people gawk and praise a sparkly thing associated directly with him. But it was his demon side that would spend the rest of the evening humming in absolute delight.

Inuyasha smelled the wolves as they entered the party and quickly pulled Kagome into the nook next to the coat rack.

"You didn't say there would be other canine demons here," he said in a harsh whisper.

"I absolutely did too! Choro and his grandson Kouga run the legal department, of course they would be here."

"Well you didn't mention they were wolves."

"What difference does it make?" Kagome didn't understand why it mattered that they were canine. He'd already met two elemental demons and horse-hanyou without batting an eye..

Inuyasha shook his head, sending his long white hair rippling around his shoulders, "You really have no idea how good my sense of smell is do you?"

"What does that-"

"They won't believe we're engaged if we don't smell like each other."

Oh. Oh, dear. If her holding his arm as they walked around or the few times she'd gripped his hand in her own weren't enough, what did they need? Her knees almost gave out just thinking about it.

"How do we fix that?" A violent blush was already spreading across her cheeks.

He smirked at her, the bastard, "Don't look so panicked Kags. We're in public with your family after all so it's not like they'd expect us to smell like sex."

He should not have said that. At the mere mention of Kagome and sex Inuyasha's brain went into visual overload, imagining all the ways he could make her smell like him inside and out. Well, this was the closest he was ever going to get so waste not want not. He took a confident step forward forcing Kagome to back into the wall. He placed one of her hands flat against his chest and the other on his hip. With Kagome appropriately positioned, he put his own broad, warm hands on her shoulders and whispered, "Trust me."

He lathed his tongue in one long, broad stroke from her collar bone to her earlobe. Her whole body went stiff -- if she had a tail it would definitely be standing on end. His hands traveled down her arms to her hips where he squeezed her gently before stepping back, all of his energy focusing on not getting an erection that these stupid dress pants absolutely would not hide.

Kagome stood there completely shell shocked. If the demon sense of smell was anywhere near as good as he claimed then everyone in the room knew she wanted to jump his bones… including him. Was it possible to die of mortification?

She loudly cleared her throat and asked, "Are we good?"

Accepting a short nod as his answer she smoothed her dress and pushed away from the wall. She only took two steps before having to stop again as Inuyasha gave her two firm pats on her butt "Just for good measure".

Oh yes, his demon was quite pleased.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Since Kagome had no idea how long scents lasted and didn't trust herself to ask Inuyasha, she decided to make a beeline right for Kouga and Choro. The elder demon made polite chit chat for all of three minutes before bowing out to "leave the cubs to have a good time." Inuyasha really wished he hadn't. As soon as they approached he knew there was something about Kagome and Kouga's history she had failed to mention. The wolf was looking at her less like his boss's granddaughter and more like a menu item. After they survived this he was really going to need to talk to her about prioritizing information. 

It pleased Inuyasha slightly to see that Kagome was just as displeased with being left alone with Kouga. As soon as Choro was out of sight her entire body language changed and her grip on Inuyasha's arm became bruising.

"Nice talking to you Kouga, but we should really go mingle," she said in a clipped tone.

"Do you really want to spend your evening with this mutt? Come on, you couldn't find anyone better at that fancy little school you ran off to?"

Kouga took a predatory step towards her and Inuyasha let out a warning growl without even meaning to. Now that he had Kouga's attention though, he wasn't going to let Kagome try and polite their way out of this.

"Fuck off, wolf."

"Language dog breath, so uncivilized." Kouga shifted his weight but didn't actually step away from Kagome's space. "Can't imagine Mr. Higurashi would be pleased to hear just what kind of trash his granddaughter picked up from the east coast. I can tell from the smell of you you're not getting anything out of this relationship besides her grandfather's money. So, tell me, how's it feel to know every guy in the room is imagining what he'd do with her once she finally kicks your ass to the curb?"

Inuyasha knew better than to try and lie to the wolf demon. So instead, he decided to embrace the one time it would ever be safe to mention the best moment of his life to date in public.

"Imagine all you want, jackass, I'm the one who got to see her tits this morning."

Kagome went bright red, but smartly didn't correct him that it was an accident. She wasn't a fan of the way either of them was talking about her, but she also didn't want to ruin their whole charade, and risk a scene, at the eleventh hour by being indignant out loud. She met her limit though when Inuyasha attempted to end the conversation by sticking his clawed middle finger straight into the air in front of Koga's face. Koga responded by smirking and sticking his own fingers - his index, middle, and ring - into the air. At first Kagome didn't understand why he'd stick up three until she saw that two of them had short, smooth, rounded nails while the other had an unaltered claw. Based on how Inuyasha's ears pinned back, the implication wasn't lost on him. Kagome decided to join in the juvenile display but sticking up her own finger - her left ring finger adorned with the hefty jewel. Pissing contest effectively ended, Kagome looped her arm around Inuyasha's and led him back into the main throng of people and decidedly away from vulgar wolf demons.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After nearly three hours of too many people and not enough food Inuyasha actually thought he was going to make it the whole night without running into Hojo.

Inuyasha was an idiot.

The evening was winding down. He and Kagome had claimed seats at one of the tables, nursing their final drinks of the night. Kagome had made it clear they weren't leaving until all the guests had gone home and Inuyasha was trying desperately to telepathically convince the few stragglers to fuck off. Instead one of them, a plain brunette man of average height, average features, and wearing a boring black suit grossly similar to his own came directly up to their table and hugged Kagome from the back.

"There you are Kagome! I've been looking all over for you!"

She started, but turning and making eye contact with her assailant Kagome offered the young man a genuine smile while standing to return the hug.

"Hojo, it's nice to see you."

"I thought I missed you, but this is so much better. Now we can talk without me having to share you with a hundred people - you're all mine for now." Hojo placed his hand over Kagome's left, and guided her to sit back down. His hand stayed overtop hers on the table, as if intentionally blocking her engagement ring from view. Inuyasha couldn't decide if the guy was painfully obtuse or a cunning little fucker. Surely he'd heard about her engagement by now?

Kagome, though, was quick to reply.

"Not all alone. Hojo, this is my fiance Inuyasha." She removed her hand from under Hojo's and wiggled her fingers in the air, the ring sparkling in the strong overhead lighting.

Hojo made a polite bow of his head in Inuyasha's direction but didn't actually address him. Inuyasha could smell the other man's nervous sweat as he looked back at Kagome and said, "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about Kagome - alone, please?"

Hojo didn't wait for her reply before grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from her seat and towards a cocktail table where another man they'd met earlier in the evening was standing. Kagome felt what little patience she had leave her- she didn't need a tag team telling her she should date Hojo instead. She pulled her wrist from Hojo's grasp and placed both hands on her hips, the picture of indignant rage. She'd bit her tongue when Kouga berated Inuyasha's character, she wouldn't do it again.

"Hojo, just stop. You're a nice guy you really are, but I love Inuyasha. He's smart and thoughtful, and determined. Sure he's a little rough around the edges but that just makes really getting to know him that much more rewarding. He makes me feel," she paused and dropped to a whisper, "he makes me feel special. And I wouldn't give him up for anything." She took a deep breath and soldiered on with something she should have said years ago. "I'm sorry I let my family keep trying to get us together when I wasn't interested. It wasn't fair to you and I should have been honest. I hope you can forgive me and really give Inuyasha a chance. He'll surprise you."

Kagome thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head when instead of arguing, Hojo started laughing; a full, bubbling laugh that almost had him doubling over. Kagome tapped her foot impatiently waiting to let in on the joke she obviously missed.

"Oh, Kagome you are so entirely wrong."

"Excuse me! How d--"

"No no no, I mean about me. I'm not trying to convince you to leave him. I'm trying to introduce you to someone." He turned his head and caught the attention of the exceptionally tall man at the cocktail table, waving him over.

"Your family wasn't entirely unsuccessful in setting me up during these endless parties. Even when you were away they still sent me invitations. Jinenji and I usually hung back at a table together, and well, one thing lead to another." Hojo extended his hand as Jinenji from marketing came to stand next to him, the hanyou absolutely dwarfing him. "We weren't sure how people would react since you and I have been, well not exactly an item but not-not an item for so long. But seeing you so happy with someone you chose instead of someone chosen for you gave us a lot of confidence. So Kagome, this is Jinenji, my boyfriend."

Ah, well, that explained a lot. After a decade of what Kagome thought was Hojo 'just not getting it', it turns out she was the one who missed all the signs. She smiled and extended her hand in greeting to Jineji who shook it incredibly gently for how large his hand was compared to hers. They'd met once or twice at office events and Kagome immediately approved of the match- they were going to be good for eachother. Kagome felt a decade long weight leave her chest as she listened to the boys gush about their first date after the last Christmas party. She was pleased down to her toes to know she would be able to keep Hojo as a friend after all these years and even happier to know he'd found someone he really loved. She followed them to the bar for another glass of wine: they had a lot of catching up to do.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alone at their abandoned table Inuyasha sat completely stunned. Kagome really had no idea how good his hearing was, did she? All night when discussing their 'relationship' she'd actively avoided using the word love- and he didn't blame her. So why had she suddenly shouted it at Hojo? It probably didn't mean anything.

Unless it did.

Unless it meant everything: the photo, why it was so easy for her to lie about her feelings for him when usually the smallest fib had her stammering and sweating bullets, why she was so reactive to his scent marking.

Holy fuck.

Kagome Higurashi was in love with him.

Now what?


	3. The Perfect Fairytale Ending

Inuyasha woke up on the first morning of the actual vacation portion of their vacation with a plan. Most of a plan. Part of a plan.

He had nothing.

How do you convince someone who is in love with you, and doesn't want to tell you for some reason, to date you? Even worse, how does he go about finding out why she didn't want to date him without outright asking? Yes, outright asking was an option but what if her reason was something actually valid and ruined the friendship they had now that her secret was out? Or what if she was lying to Hojo in a way that was way more convincing than she had to her family and this was all in his head? Laying in the king sized bed, Kagome curled up against him again despite having several feet of space on her side of the bed, his scent marking still strong on her neck, Inuyasha decided he would spend the next four days wooing the fuck out of her until she decided she had no choice but to date him.

Step one; find a less creepy way to describe his plan.

At least he knew he had today to plan. After all the socializing and standing around yesterday they had both enthusiastically agreed that today would be a pool day. Lounging around all afternoon would be the perfect cover for plotting. Maybe he could even get some information out of her after one too many grossly overpriced fruity drinks. It's not like he hadn't made it grossly obvious that he liked her: she was one of the only people he made time for outside of school and work. Hell, he'd added a Japanese minor at her recommendation so he could A: spend more time with her as his personal tutor and B: technically improve his marketability once he graduated. But mostly that first one. After nearly an hour of silently scheming, Kagome finally rolled off of him and began her elaborate stretching routine. Having learned from last time, Inuyasha quickly exited the bed to hide in the bathroom until her breasts were no longer an escape risk.

Kagome looked at the bedside clock and sighed. They'd slept in well past hotel breakfast time - seriously who stops breakfast at 9am?- and Kagome wasn't going to waste the opportunity her grandfather had gifted them even if it was under false pretenses. Picking up the hotel phone she proceeded to order one of everything on the room service breakfast menu and only made a small gag sound when they told her the total. Any reservations she had about ordering were eliminated when the trays arrived, each with a little card that said "Mr and Future Mrs Taisho". Her grandfather had clearly left very specific instructions. She grabbed her cell and took a picture of the card, sending him a Thank You text.

Breakfast was eaten, and after Inuyasha returned from his awkwardly long stay in the bathroom, it was time to enjoy all three of the hotel pools.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome awoke on the second morning of their vacation with a plan. Today was princess day. She's been to Disneyland six times but always with her whole family which included her baby brother, meaning nobody was willing to stand in the often incredibly long lines to see the big name princesses- but this time would be different. This time she had a map, a time table, the perfect coordinated grey dress with the characters printed in a stained glass motif from Hot Topic, and Inuyasha to keep her company.

It was barely 8am and already they were both up, fed, and out the door. Kagome was taking no risks. They would head straight for Fantasyland and not leave until she had her picture. She had other "hopeful" meetings planned for other days and did intend to make sure Inuyasha got to see his admittedly short wishlist that coincidentally included all the competitive games like Buzz Lightyear and Toy Story Mania, but he'd agreed that this more time sensitive wishlist item could take priority.

Kagome's determination paid off when they finally moved through the final waiting area and into the photo-op before Inuyasha died from his near constant hunger.

Kagome thought her face might split from the smile and nervous energy combined. She gave her phone to Inuyasha and tried not to skip as she took her place next to Belle's voluminous ball gown. The princess greeted her kindly as she took her usual pose, but then her eyes caught the glittering on Kagome's hand and she changed from her go-to-script.

"Congratulations, princess. Where is your Prince Charming?" she gently tapped the pink ring still on Kagome's left hand.

Kagome's smile almost faltered for a minute. She'd completely forgotten she still had it on- she hadn't taken it off since Inuyasha gave it to her last week. She turned to look at Inuyasha whose blush made it clear he'd heard the question, too.

"He's the one taking the picture," she answered.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As soon as they exited the photo-op Kagome made quite a show of scrolling through the pictures on her phone. She just really, really needed a moment to collect herself. She was only a little upset that all of them showed her blushing like a tomato, except of course the one where Belle insisted Inuyasha join them; in that one she wasn't looking at the camera lens at all. Her face was turned entirely towards Inuyasha and the side of her face apparently didn't hold color the way the front did.

The half-demon still had her complete focus, but she was starting to wish he didn't. She knew she should give the ring back. She knew she should come clean about her feelings. She knew he was standing right behind her trying to give her space and failing miserably. He finally gave up and placed a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Kags, can we talk about this?"

Kagome let out a long, slow breath through her nose and nodded once. She took a few steps through the courtyard towards an empty set of benches for one of the themed eateries that would be opening later for dinner. Inuyasha took a seat next to her, but he seemed to have run out of what little patience he usually had and immediately started talking.

"Look I heard what you said to Hojo. I wanted to talk to you yesterday but I didn't want to risk ruining this week for you, but, I think not talking about it might make it worse."

Kagome's shoulders stiffened as she sat rod straight, forcing herself to look ahead instead of allowing herself to crumble like she wanted. So this was it, he was breaking up with her. Only they never actually dated which meant he was just making it extra clear that he wasn't interested in her and obviously didn't enjoy pretending otherwise. He was probably upset she was being so careless with his mother's ring too, wearing it at the pool and into the park when it should be safe back in their hotel room safe.

"I'm sorry," she started slowly, "I guess I just got carried away with the ruse. It was nice, but I know you're not interested." She started fidgeting with the ring on her finger, reluctant to remove it but knowing she had to. "I shouldn't have kept this. It was very disrespectful."

Inuyasha folded his ears down, the appendaged mirroring his eyebrows in expressing his confusion. He'd never said anything like that. She'd never once asked him about dating or how he felt about dating or if he was dating anyone. He watched her swivel the ring on her finger and as she started to work it off his heart stopped. He absolutely did not want her to take it off. He didn't want it back, he never wanted it back. He wanted her to wear it for the rest of their lives.

His hands moved before he realized it, clamping down on top of hers and accidentally slamming the platinum band into her knuckle.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?"

"I don't want you to take it off. I don't want you to ever take it off."

He took a deep breath. He had a plan: he was going to spend the week convincing her he was the kind of guy she could fall in love with eventually. The kind of guy who could escort her to corporate events and conferences and be a swanky fucker in nice suits. But he wasn't. He was brash and kind of a jackass and not good at planning things out. True to his nature he barrelled forward, letting his mouth run as fast as it could.

"I gave it to you because I thought this was my only chance to ever see it on you. I've been in love with you for over a year now. I added a minor I'm barely passing just to have a reason to spend more time with you because we're both always so busy and you have a line of guys waiting for you every weekend. Guys who have more to offer you than I do. Guys who will be better for you in the long run. I didn't mention Hojo not because I want to stop pretending but because for two amazing days I thought maybe we could be more than that… that maybe we could be real."

Kagome's brain had stopped processing new information after the 'I'm in love with you' part of his speech. She hoped he wasn't saying anything else important because right now all of her brain was focused on not jumping his bones while surrounded by small children in a public park in the middle of the afternoon. However, after several days of fighting that particular urge she just couldn't help herself.

"Look, if I misunderstood then you need to tell me know because sil--"

If Inuyasha were human, the force of Kagome's kiss could have landed them both on the ground. Thankfully his half-demon strength and soccer physique meant he was able to hold them both upright and even return her kiss without them leaving the bench. She was forceful and demanding, nothing like he imagined their first kiss would be, and yet this was so much better. There was no question here, no hesitation. She was using her tongue to tell him everything she'd wanted to back in his apartment when they started this whole thing - only back then she thought she'd be speaking. They both definitely liked this better.

Several kisses later, Kagome's brain finally came back to the moment and she remembered they were in the middle of a very public place and she did not want to become some weird Instagram story about horny co-eds in the Magic Kingdom. She pulled back and opened her eyes, wondering when they had closed. Inuyasha, however, looked like his eyes might never close again. They were wide open, his ears peaked at full attention.

"Umm, are you okay?" she asked tentatively.

"I don't think I've ever been so okay in my whole life actually."

"Do," she felt herself blush again, "do you want to go back to the hotel and talk about this?"

"If that conversation ends the way this one did, we can talk about us as much as you want."

She smacked his arm as she fought the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips, "Jackass."

"Yeah, well," he looked down at her hand and wiggled the ring back down into place, "I'm your jackass now."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The door to the hotel room hadn't even closed before they were back in the comically large bed. He had been serious about talking if she wanted to, and she had originally intended to have what was a very needed conversation. However, since they'd already clearly established the basics, the details could wait til after four or five orgasms.

Inuyasha placed her on the edge of the bed and stood between her legs, his hands cradling her face as he tilted her head back to deepen the kiss. Kagome was far from idle, her hands were sliding under his tshirt to trace the jagged purple lines that adorned his hips. Her nails, painted a sparkling navy, dipped just inside the hem of his jeans as she pulled him closer to him. She popped the button and started to shimmy the heavy fabric down to expose his green boxer briefs. In one smooth motion he stepped out of his jeans and ditched his shoes, immediately returning to Kagome's lips. Kissing her felt like a drowning man begging for water; he was overwhelmed and desperately wanted more.

He slid his hands under her bottom and lifted her back to standing, the skirt of her dress clenched in his fists. Their height difference dropped her away from his lips and she instead began attacking his neck. After how he'd treated hers at the party she assumed turnabout was fair play. She began with taking small nips at his collar bone, quickly realizing she wouldn't be able to actually reach his neck or face without standing on a chair. Instead, Kagome opted to take advantage of how close to the ground she already was.

She moved slightly back and held her hands up above her head so Inuyasha could remove her dress. She returned the favor, pulling Inuyasha's t-shirt up and over his head and tossing it out of sight. She raked her nails down his chest as she slid to the floor, catching the waistband of his trunks and taking them down with her. She couldn't stop herself from smiling as his erection bounced back up after being pulled down by the elastic. In Kagome's experience, most men at this point in the game would be at the thick but floppy stage, but Inuyasha was already straining towards heaven.

She ran her finger along his length, pressing it down gently as she made her way to the tip. She was almost disappointed that there was no audible boing as it bounced back up. She giggled as a less than pleased Inuyasha pulled her back onto her feet.

"All right, that's enough of that." He picked her up - gentle not to actually toss her but the movement was quick enough to make it clear she basically weighed nothing as far as he was concerned - and dropped her against the pillows.

"Aw, come on, it was fun."

"Yeah, yeah."

She smiled, her eyes shining as she held back a laugh. "It's so big-"

"Uh-huh."

"-and thick-"

He rolled his eyes, "You're the worst."

"Is that how you take a compliment?"

He crawled across the bed, placing his arms on either side of her head, caging her beneath him. "If you keep talking I will find a way to shut you up." He gave her an exaggerated look, then down to his erection, then back up to her.

"Yes, please," her voice was a breathy whisper, a blush crawling across her cheeks.

"Well, alright then," he pushed himself off and away from her, dramatically flopping onto his back with his legs spread. He rested his arms behind his head and looked at her expectantly.

She laughed again and it sounded like fairy bells ringing in his ears. He never wanted her to stop laughing. Kagome sat up and unclipped her bra, discarding it unceremoniously to the floor. She got up on her knees and shimmied her panties down, balancing on the balls of her feet to pull them to her calves. Bringing her weight back to rest on her knees she dropped the panties and started to crawl towards him. Inuyasha knew the move didn't require any particular athletic skills but fuck did it look imprssive in that moment.

She began kissing her way up his thigh, leaving small red bite marks in the sensitive flesh. Her left hand came to cup his soft sack and he could feel the smooth metal band of the engagement ring as it pressed against his skin when his brain went entirely offline as Kagome took him into her mouth. He closed his eyes, thanking all the kami he could for his superior hearing as the chorus of small sounds that were coming from Kagome as she worked him. He felt her move her left hand from his sac to the base of his erection, keeping him still as her head bobbed in a slow, steady pace. He noticed, though, that he couldn't feel her right hand. He opened his eyes and looked down, nearly cuming then and there at the beautiful sight of Kagome blowing him while working her right hand against her clit.

Magical as it was to see, he was not a selfish lover. "Do you need something, Kags?"

She stopped her bobbing, releasing him with a soft pop. "What do you mean?"

"Getting you all worked up is supposed to be my job," he sat up and claimed her right hand, taking her fingers into his mouth. Kagome made a slight whimper as he sucked them clean. "No fair hoarding all this for yourself."

She kissed him, a shudder running down her spine as she realized she could taste herself on his tongue. She'd never experienced that before, as her previous lovers had never been interested in her prep.

She swung her leg over his hips, "Guess I owe you for next time, then don't I?" she asked with a smirk.

She was an erotic vision: straddling him, his erection pressed up against her belly, making it abundantly clear just how far up and into her body he was about to be. He could feel her warm, wet, and ready for him. Clearly her past experiences left much to be desired if Kagome thought she had to get ready all by herself. This gave Inuyasha with a new goal: completely fuck those memories out of her head.

Kagome licked her hand and slowly slid her palm around the tip of him before shifting herself to hover above his pelvis. As she angled his erection towards her opening a sudden thought smacked into Inuyasha's brain. He dropped his hips down into the mattress away from her, nearly causing Kagome to topple over.

"What's wrong?" she asked once she regained her balance.

"There are no Mickey Mouse condoms in the drawer and I don't have any on me," he really hoped he didn't sound as desperate as he felt.

"Oh, right" Kagome sank back down, Inuyasha's erection now pinned between his abs and her warm folds. She could have kicked herself: contraception was not a part of the conversation that could happen post orgasm. Well, it could, she supposed, but he was absolutely right that it shouldn't. "I'm sorry I should have said. I'm on the pill and I haven't had sex since the last time I got tested so I'm clean. But if you want one I can go to the convenience store on the corner."

"What? Perfect vacation planner Kagome didn't think to bring protection on her engagement trip?" he teased.

She leaned forward and flicked the top of his ear. The jolt of pain went straight to his dick, which twitched enough for even Kagome to feel it.

Ah, well, that was something else to explore later.

He grabbed her hips and flipped them over, landing at a ninety degree angle from the pillows with a slight oooph! from Kagome. He absolutely needed to invest in a California King sized bed for his place once they got home.

He learned down and kissed her, rolling his hips to slide himself against her slick center.

"I'm clean," he whispered against her lips between kisses, "but I'll stop if you want to."

Kagome rolled them again, yes they definitely needed a big bed, and in one smooth motion impaled herself on his dick. They stayed there for a moment, not moving: Inuyasha wondering if he'd died and this was heaven and Kagome giving her muscles a moment to adjust to the sudden, wonderful intrusion.

Kagome began moving slowly, grinding down against him, letting his tip press up inside of her. She could feel Inuyasha's impatience, his little bucking motions and he tried so hard to follow her lead, his hands holding onto her hips with a nearly bruising force.

"You don't have to hold back ya know," she said, clenching her pelvic muscles and reveling in his expression as she did it. "Tell me what you want, Inuyasha."

His demon knew exactly what he wanted.

"Hands and knees, I want you on your hands and knees."

Kagome was happy to oblige. She groaned as he slipped from her, their previous elegance abandoned as they scrambled into position. Once Inuyasha set up his pace, his hands began to venture away from Kagome's hips. He carefully slid his hands down around her belly, his knees nearly giving out as she clenched around him in reflex from the tickling sensation. His fingers found her clit and he immediately began to swirl the pad of his middle finger in tight circles. Her previous lovers made have taken their pleasure first, but not him.

Kagome dropped from her hands down to her elbows, their steady rhythm faltering with the sudden change in angle. She tried to push back in time to meet Inuyasha's thrusts but the closer she rushed towards climax the father off her timing got.

"Are you close?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hnn!"

"Taking that as a yes."

He leaned forward, draping himself across her back. His thrusts paused as he slid his left arm around Kagome's torso, his hand finding purchase on her right breast. He pinched the nipple earning a startled yelp from his partner before using that arm to pull her tight against his chest and up off the bed. Now that she was effectively sitting in his lap, legs splayed open on their side of his own, Inuyasha had unrestricted access to Kagome's clit without risk of his claws nicking her.

With Inuyasha's dick rubbing her insides and his fingers rubbing her outsides, Kagome came hard and fast. Her hands were holding onto Inuyasha's arm like an anchor, her nails leaving right half-moon marks in the tanned skin as her head lolled back onto his shoulder. Inuyasha thought it would be the feeling of her walls around him as she came that would bring him to climax, but it wasn't. As she rode out her orgasm, Kagome began to laugh in near hysterics, her whole body shaking as she cackled in euphoria. Feeling her vibrate with unfiltered, uncensored, indecent joy sent him over the edge like never before.

Thoroughly spent, he collapsed onto his side, bringing Kagome with him. They were still intimately connected as they fell asleep; a puddle of sticky limbs and sweat soaked hair in the mid-afternoon sun.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inuyasha rescinded all previous complaints about California. It was still loud, and polluted, and crowded, but it was sunset in March and here he was lounging in a pool with Kagome. She was wearing a perfectly on theme high waisted Belle bikini, and given the recent turn of events he was already thinking of ways to apologize for when he ripped it off of her later. Maybe they could pick a new one tomorrow … maybe one with pull strings.

He shouldn't have been surprised that morning when he saw her entire suitcase was packed with themed clothing: a blue dress and a bow for the day she wanted to meet Alice, a red Minnie Mouse t-shirt with black shorts, a purple tank top with green scalloped lace shorts for Ariel, and the aforementioned swimsuit. She even ditched her trademark giant yellow backpack for a Lilo & Stitch mini-backpack. That was his Kagome though: focused, dedicated, and absolutely fucking adorable. He could finally understand why her grandfather chose this as their engagement present.

Fake engagement present turned real engagement: this really was the happiest place on Earth.


End file.
